Should Have
by MydnytAngel
Summary: Bones is upset with Booth. Cant understand why!
1. Chapter 1

Temperance, aka Bones, stood outside of Booth's place for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out if she should go in or not

Temperance, aka Bones, stood outside of Booth's place for a good ten minutes, trying to figure out if she should go in or not. For two weeks she had believed that he was dead, only to find out that it was a joke at his funeral. She had been the only one not told, and she felt like a fool. She wiped a lone tear before she found the spare key and let herself in. She closed the door behind her and looked around the apartment. Booth wasn't to be seen as she made her way toward the music and she almost laughed when it was coming from the bathroom. She took a deep breath before barging into his bathroom, where he was in the bath tub. She would have laughed at the way he looked if she wasn't so mad at him.

"We need to talk," she said, folding her arms. What in the world was that on his head? She wasn't sure she wanted to know why he was reading a comic book and drinking beer from a hat. That wasn't her concern right now.

"You can't knock?" Booth asked and she saw that he was surprised to see her.

He had the nerve to nag on her for not knocking, when he was the one that had been dead for two weeks. "I let myself in," she answered, and she couldn't take it anymore. "What is that on your head?"

Booth rolled his eyes. "This is my bathroom, Bones," he said. "What are you doing here?"

"We have to talk," she grumbled. "How could you not tell me?" Why couldn't he tell her in person? She had the right to know more then anyone else. And she was left out. She had made herself crazy with guilt, thinking that it was her fault, and it was for nothing.

"I thought you knew, Bones," he said, going back to his comic book.

Bones' hands balled into fists and she took a step toward him to snatch the comic book away from him. "This is serious," she said, angrily. "You're supposed to trust me and care about me! Not just leave me out of the loop, Booth!"

Booth looked at her with wide eyes before he go to his feet. "I took a bullet for you, Bones," he said, equally as angry as her.

Her eyes widened at his wet, and very naked body and she forgot what she was going to say. "Put some clothes on," she said, before turning on her heel and leaving the bathroom.

Once out of the bathroom tears started to slide out of her eyes. She made her way to his couch before collapsing on it. She sniffled and buried her face in her hands as she waited for him to come out of the bathroom. She had a right to be angry. He should have told her himself. She thought they had that kind of relationship where he trusted her and could tell her anything, but maybe she was wrong.

"Bones?" His voice interrupted her thoughts.

She looked up at him, and he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a dark green shirt. "Yeah?" She answered, as she got to her feet.

"I thought you knew," he said, taking a step toward her.

"But I didn't, Booth," Bones whispered. "You... she shot you and I killed her. And I went with you to the hospital and I waited for them to give me some kind of news. And the doctor came out and told me that you died. Okay? You died. Do you have any idea what that's like?" She folded her arms and looked away from him. She could be calm about this.

"No I don't," he said. "But I was following protocol, Bones."

"That never stopped you before," she said, her eyes meeting his again. "You break rules like that all the time." She knew that he had broken rules for her before. For whatever reason, this time was different. Everyone knew but her and she didn't think she would be able to handle things like everyone else had. Only because everyone else knew it was fake.

"Bones, we had to get this guy," Booth explained. "I thought you knew. If I had known that you didn't, I would have told you."

"You should have told me yourself anyways," she said. "I thought you trusted me with those things."

"You can't be serious," Booth said, taking a step toward her. "Bones, it's not my fault that they didn't tell you."

Bones backed away from him. "Booth, you should have told me instead of letting me think that I got you killed," she said, leaving his apartment. And that's what it really came down to. She thought that he died because of her, and he didn't. The guilt that she had been feeling for the past two weeks had been eating away at her. Guilt for nothing, almost nothing. That crazy woman, Pam, was still going to kill her if she hadn't fired first. She just thought that the bullet meant for her had killed her… what was Booth to her? He wasn't just her partner. He had been more then that for quite some time.

She headed back to the Jeffersonian to do some work, and she ran into Angela as she headed to her office. "Hi Ange," she said, sitting at her desk.

"You okay, Sweetie?" Angela asked, sitting at the chair across from her.

"Yeah," Bones answered, not looking up from her computer screen. She didn't want to talk to anyone right now. She just wanted to get some work done.

"You talk to Booth?"

"Briefly." She didn't want to think about him.

Angela got up and came over to her friend. "Brenn," she said, softly. "Don't do this."

"Do what?" Bones asked, finally looking up at her friend. "I'm trying to get some work done." The look on her best friend's face told her that she wasn't going to get out of this talk. She knew Angela wanted to know what was going on with her and Booth, and she didn't want to talk about it with anyone.

"He thought you knew," Angela said. "It's not his fault."

"He should have told me, Angela," Bones said, getting up from her desk. "Personally. Not on some list. He should have come to me and told me. He's broken protocol before." She couldn't find the logic in Booth's story. What had been so difficult about bending the rules this time for her?

"Brennan, that man has the hots for you," Angela said following her friend. "He just wanted to protect you for once."

"I can protect myself," Bones said, putting on her lab coat. "I have remains to look at." She left her office to head to the lab, trying to ignore what Angela had said. Booth didn't think of her that way. They were partners, and friends. But that was it. She shook her head of those thoughts as she tried to solve their current case. She had more important things to worry about then Booth.


	2. Chapter 2

"Angela," Booth said as Bones walked away from the group

"Angela," Booth said as Bones walked away from the group. After seeing all of the things that they gave Zach, she was overwhelmed and couldn't take it. Booth shook his head at Angela as he followed Bones with a letter in his hands. She was sitting on the stairs and he slowly made his way down to her. He read her the letter before looking at her. "Bones, it's okay."

Bones stared at him for a moment before she glanced away. "I'm still mad at you," she said, softly.

Booth sighed. "Let's go somewhere and talk," he said, climbing to his feet. "Please?"

For a moment she didn't answer, but finally she stood up and nodded. "Fine," she agreed.

The two of them headed to Booth's SUV and he took her to park. He stuffed his hand in his pockets as they walked along the path. "Bones, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said softly, as he sat down on a bench. "I thought you knew. But I'm sorry I didn't tell you before."

Bones sat next to him and folded her hands in her lap. She didn't know what to say to him. How could she just forget what happened? "I can't just forget that you got shot in front of me," she whispered. "And that the doctors told me that there was nothing they could do."

He turned toward her and lifted her gaze to his. "Bones," he said, softly. "Listen to me, I wouldn't intentionally hurt you. You have to know that. I thought that you knew. You were the one person that I wanted to know the most." He paused for a moment. "When you were at my house earlier, you said… Bones, this wasn't you're fault."

"That bullet was meant for me," she whispered, as tears stung the corner of her eyes.

"Do you really think that I would let that happen?" He asked, wiping a lone tear as it slid down her face. "I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Bones sniffled but she didn't say anything. She willing went into his arms as he slid them around her. "I was so scared," she whispered. "I thought… I thought you were gone."

Booth kissed her hair and rocked her. "I'm sorry," he said, softly. "I wish that you hadn't been put through that." Her body relaxed slightly in his arms and he pulled her closer. "Come on, let's get you home. You've had a rough day."

Bones nodded. "Yeah," she said, softly. She got to her feet and was a little surprised when he got to his feet and slid an arm around her shoulders.

Once back at her apartment, Bones was nervous. She let Booth inside and she rubbed her face. She made her way to her couch and sat down. She was exhausted and she wanted to climb into bed. Her anger towards Booth had disapated some and she was feeling the effects of the day.

Booth sat next to her and looked at her questioningly. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I guess," she said. "Just like you said, had a long day." She sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you're alright."

"I'm sorry you didn't know sooner," he said, pulling her closer to him. He kissed her hair softly and stroked her arm tenderly. He shifted slightly to scoop her up into his arms. "Let's get you to bed." He cradled her close to him as he took her to her room. Carefully, he laid her on her bed and sat next to her. "You gonna be alright?"

Bones looked up at him and all she could picture was him being shot again. She tried to block out the sounds and the sights as she reached a hand up to cup his cheek. "Booth," she whispered.

He looked down at her and brought his hand up to hers. He leaned down to press his lips against hers softly. When she didn't pull away he deepened the kiss a little. Her arms came around his neck as she pulled him closer to her. He cradled her cheek in his hand as he pulled back a little bit. "I should go," he said, softly.

"Can sleep on the couch," she whispered, her chest rising and falling heavily. "If you want." She squeezed his hand gently as she gave him a smile.

Booth smiled down at her and kissed her softly. "You sure you're alright with that?"

Bones nodded. "Yeah," she said, softly. She released a yawn and curled her hand under her cheek.

"Good night Bones," he said, kissing her hand before standing from the bed.

"Night Seeley," she whispered, sleepily.


End file.
